ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Extreme Ghostbusters Season Guide
Extreme Ghostbusters Animated TV Series had only 1 active season. The show had an active run of 40 episodes. This guide is listed as aired. For The Real Ghostbusters Season Guide go here. Episodes There was only one season of Extreme Ghostbusters which was in syndication through BKN, with 30 minutes shows during 1997-98. Key: #=Episode Number (That is from the Air date since there is currently no DVD for the series), N=Name of Episode, AD=Air Date, WB=who Wrote the episode }}|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 01, 1997}}|||Billy Brown, Dan Angel, Dean Stefan |- |02||'Darkness at Noon, Part 2'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 02, 1997}}|||Billy Brown, Dan Angel, Dean Stefan |- |03||'The True Face of a Monster'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 03, 1997}}|||Bob Skir, Marty Isenberg |- |04||'Fear Itself'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 04, 1997}}|||Duane Capizzi |- |05||'Deadliners'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 05, 1997}}|||Duane Capizzi |- |06||'Casting the Runes'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 08, 1997}}|||John Semper |- |07||'The Infernal Machine'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 09, 1997}}|||Steve Roberts |- |08||'Home is Where the Horror Is'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 10, 1997}}|||Neil Ruttenberg |- |09||'Killjoys'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 11, 1997}}|||Alexx Van Dyne |- |10||'The Unseen'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 12, 1997}}|||Siobhan Byrne |- |11||'The Crawler'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 22, 1997}}|||Steve Slavkin |- |12||'The Pied Piper of Manhattan'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 23, 1997}}|||Steve Cuden |- |13||'Be Careful What You Wish For'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 24, 1997}}|||Lara Runnels, Patricia Carr |- |14||'Grease'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 25, 1997}}|||Steve Roberts |- |15||'The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 26, 1997}}|||Ernie Altbacker, James Krieg |- |16||'Dry Spell'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 29, 1997}}|||Neil Alsip |- |17||'Sonic Youth'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 30, 1997}}|||Greg Pincus |- |18||'Ghost Apocalyptic Future'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 01, 1997}}|||Steve Perry |- |19||'Bird of Prey'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 02, 1997}}|||Mark Hoffmeier |- |20||'Seeds of Destruction'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 03, 1997}}|||Richard Mueller |- |21||'The Luck of the Irish'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 03, 1997}}|||Brooks Wachtel |- |22||'The Ghostmakers'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 04, 1997}}|||Mark Amato |- |23||'Slimer's Sacrifice'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 05, 1997}}|||Adam Gilad |- |24||'Grundelesque'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 06, 1997}}|||Martin Olson |- |25||'In Your Dreams'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 07, 1997}}|||Steven Melching |- |26||'Moby Ghost'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 10, 1997}}|||Richard Stanley |- |27||'Fallout'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 12, 1997}}|||Bruce Reid Schaefer |- |28||'Eyes of a Dragon'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 13, 1997}}|||Joseph Kuhr |- |29||'Till Death Do We Start'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 14, 1997}}|||Lane Raichert |- |30||'Glutton for Punishment'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 24, 1997}}|||Steven Melching |- |31||'Ghost in the Machine'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 25, 1997}}|||Steve Cuden |- |32||'Dog Days'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 26, 1997}}|||Barry Hawkins |- |33||'Mole People'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 27, 1997}}|||Reed Moran |- |34||'A Temporary Insanity'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 28, 1997}}|||Richard Mueller |- |35||'Rage'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 01, 1997}}|||Thomas Pugsley, Greg Klein |- |36||'Heart of Darkness'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 02, 1997}}|||Neil Ruttenberg |- |37||'Back in the Saddle, Part 1'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 03, 1997}}|||Gary Stuart Kaplan, Larry Swerdlove |- |38||'Back in the Saddle, Part 2'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 04, 1997}}|||Brooks Wachtel |- |39||'The Sphinx'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 05, 1997}}|||Steve Roberts |- |40||'Witchy Woman'|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 08, 1997}}|||Robin Bernheim |} Intro, Previews, and Credits *Intro *Credits *Previews & Recaps *Ads Also See *The Real Ghostbusters Season Guide *Slimer! Season Guide Category:Extreme Ghostbusters Category:EGB Episode